


Third Eye Opening

by Kainlarsen



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friendship/Love, Intrusive Thoughts, Other, Rescue, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainlarsen/pseuds/Kainlarsen
Summary: After Yuri's friendship with Sho has grown over the weeks, she comes to realise she wants to break free of her own fears and show him how she really feels... but can she succeed? Can she resist old habits?





	Third Eye Opening

The summer heat always did funny things to her, and after getting so close to Sho over the last few weeks, her head had been swimming with all manner of... base thoughts.

He had proven to be a quick learner when it came to writing, they shared a love for horror and fantasy novels, but he had also proved himself to the other club members; Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and he had even helped bring new members in with his contribution to the festival. Where she once felt uncertain about bringing others into their fold, she found herself happier and more confident now that new people were expressing interest in one of her favourite things. She didn't feel so alone anymore... but she would still get overwhelmed all too easily, the realisation of all these changes would make themselves known too often, and she would often 'retreat' for short periods. That 'voice' was compelling; a jealous sister, trying to cast her down into that pit again.

Still restless, she cast her eyes about the room, looking for a distraction. Her gaze fell on the pen she 'borrowed' from him.

Yuri could no longer stand it, could no longer hold it all in check. She had to deal with these emotions somehow, but not *that* way...

_...No._

She wanted to be better than that for him, for herself.

The air was hot and heavy in her room. It reeked of Jasmine oil, suffocating, intoxicating. She couldn't stop thinking of him here with her, now, doing...

Before she knew it she had rummaged through her drawers, finding her school skirt from two years before, now too skimpy for her blooming frame, thigh-high stockings she had forgotten about that she wanted to try and emulate Monika with once but lacked the courage. School sweater and tie off, buttons undone...

She was in front of the mirror. Phone in hand.

Camera mode on.

Yuri stared back at herself, or some simulacrum. Blouse open right down the middle. Her pale skin exposed. Sweat beading on her blushing face, trickling down her long neck and her breasts as they rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

Her heart was hammering in her chest.

_...I want this. I want *him*_

She began posing, taking pics. Tentatively first, but growing bolder, lewder, with every snap.

Yuri's head was still swimming, thick with desires and thoughts she never knew she wanted, but the current was turning, forming into a steady river. This was so... liberating, embracing her womanhood, realising those who stared and whispered behind her were only jealous fools. She wondered how she ever could have been so in denial about how beautiful she really was. The others in the literature club had tried to tell her at times, but it was Sho who really made her feel like she could believe in herself.

Picking the images she was most satisfied with, she put them in a new message to Sho, _"I thought we could try and make poetry together... <3"_ and pressed 'send'.

_...Oh my God..._

And just as suddenly as the confidence came forward, it abruptly vanished.

What had she done?

_How could I have done this?! How could I be be so... so..._

Her world came crashing back in on her, pushing that magnificence down, down, into that recess of her being. Her ears ringing, her face so hot and wet with tears now. The world seemed to vibrate with the intensity of her shame. She couldn't breathe.

_He'sgoingtohatemehe'sgoingtohatemehe'sgoingto_

She sat huddled on the floor, rocking for minutes? Hours? It didn't matter. She had made a horrible, horrible mistake, and it would cost her the person who was most important to her.

The other voice was back. Not really a voice, but rose up from the deep with the power of one... images of the worst ending to all this made plain before her mind's eye, mocking her awakening, her emancipation from herself. Nothing could make this right now... except one thing...

_N-no... please, no... Don't fall back on it..._

She turned her gaze toward the top drawer in the corner. Her collection.

Slowly, clumsily, she stood, stepping slowly towards it. She felt like a marionette, listless in her movements. Resigning herself to the cycle yet again. She opened the drawer...

The chime of the doorbell snapped her from the train of thought and action she was about to commit to.

Gravity receded, the gloom gone, replaced by shock and bright panic behind her eyes.

_Who-_

She ran out of the room and down the stairs that seemed to stretch longer the further she went. She hadn't even considered the state of her undress, a mere afterthought in her quest to reach the door. She grabbed the handle, pulled, and...

"A-ah!"

He was standing there, eyes wide, taking it all in. She remembered she was exposed and her face was streaked with salt and eyeliner, but it all seemed so unimportant. The light was so bright outside...

"...Y-Yuri??"

They stared at each other for what was probably only seconds, stretching out like the stairs had.

He stepped forward and into the house with her. The kiss was sudden, filled with hunger and sweetness to quench it soon after. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as he carried her up the stairs...

After that day, the voice began to dissolve in retreat. Certainly not gone for good, it would remain an adversary, but for the first time in eternities, Yuri had hope. She wondered if it was the opening of her own third eye. She could at last see herself as he saw her.


End file.
